1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer core board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, a structure disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-134724 (FIG. 12 to FIG. 14 and FIG. 19) is known as a multilayer core board. As shown in FIG. 16, in a multilayer core board 200, a ground layer 206 having a conductive portion 206a and a non-conductive portion 206b is provided on the surface of a center insulating layer 202 containing a metal core 204, a power source layer 208 having a conductive portion 208a and a non-conductive portion 208b is provided on the back surface of the center insulating layer 202, a first insulating layer 214 is provided between the ground layer 206 and first conductive layers 210 and 212 disposed so as to face the ground layer 206, and a second insulating layer 208 is provided between the power source layer 208 and second conductive layers 216 and 218 disposed so as to face the power source layer 208. The first conductor layer 210 and the second conductive layer 216 are electrically connected to each other by a via hole conductor 222 penetrating through the multilayer core board 200 in the vertical direction thereof. The via hole conductor 222 is formed so as to pass through the non-conductive portion 206b without coming into contact with the conductor portion 206a of the ground layer 206 and pass through the conductive portion 208a of the power source layer 208. The first conductive layer 212 and the second conductive layer 218 are electrically connected to each other through a via hole conductor 224 penetrating through the multilayer core board 200 in the vertical direction. The via hole conductor 224 is formed so as to pass through the non-conductive portion 208b without coming into contact with the conductor portion 208a of the power source layer 208, and pass through the conductor portion 206a of the ground layer 206.